Shakuras
|fgcolor= |image=Shakuras SC2 Art1.jpg |imgsize=200px |region= |sector= |system= |suns= |primary= |moons=2Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, Amon's Reach (in English). 2015-11-10. (Rajal, and one other) |orbital= |lengthday= |lengthyear=2.1 cycles |diameter= |climate= |tilt= |gravity= |terrain= |tileset= |geography=Desert |interest= |species=Protoss |originalspecies=*Kakaru *Karak |otherspecies= |language= |faction= Nerazim Daelaam |population=194 million protoss (2506) |capital=Talematros |settlements= |platforms=Orbital shipyards |imports= |exports= |status=Destroyed }} Shakuras was the homeworld of the Nerazim. It was home to a warp gateBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Dunes of Shakuras (in English). 1998. and a xel'naga temple. The capital was Talematros. The city was destroyed during the Brood WarBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Drawing of the Web (in English). 1998. but was rebuilt by 2503. In 2506, Shakuras was invaded by Amon's corrupted zerg and hybrid forces after the warp gate on Aiur was activated, following the failed Reclamation of Aiur. After evacuating as many Nerazim as possible, Matriarch Vorazun and Hierarch Artanis worked together to defend the xel'naga temple until it was overloaded, destroying the planet and a sizeable portion of Amon's forces.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, Last Stand (in English). 2015-11-10.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Alone. (in English). 2015. Planetology Shakuras possessed at least two moons of different sizes, the larger of which has the outermost orbital path and the smaller one being much closer.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). 2010. Map: Shakuras Plateau. Its star system also featured a gas giant.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Legacy of the Xel'Naga (in English). 1998. Shakuras was a desert planet with ebony rock, fixed in a state of perpetual twilight, although there were no clear differences between night and day.Golden, Christie (June 30, 2009). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #3: Twilight. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7129-9. In contrast with Aiur (homeworld of the Khalai protoss), Shakuras was a planet almost devoid of vegetation.1999-11-19, Rock Garden. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Accessed on 2007-11-11 It was also the homeworld of the kakaru. The skeletons of previously-existing lifeforms could be found scattered over the planet. History Early History The xel'naga constructed a temple above a nexus of powerful cosmic energies. When the Dark Templar found it, they decided to remain there to study it. Shakuras was a harsh desert, and the Dark Templar had to alter their own biology to adapt to the world.Dark Archon. StarCraft Compendium Protoss Units. Despite their isolation, Shakuras was not entirely unknown to the Khalai, the prophet Tenarsis receiving visions of the world and the conflict that would blight it long before the reunification of the protoss kindreds.1999-04-23, Mirage. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Accessed on 2007-11-08 The Brood War The Stand In 2500, the Khalai survivors from Aiur traveled to Shakuras through the warp gate.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Escape from Aiur (in English). 1998. The zerg took control of the gate and followed the protoss to Shakuras. The protoss were ambushed by hydralisks, but saved by dark templar. Praetor Artanis then had the gate secured. Two cerebrates took up station around the temple. After welcoming the Khalai survivors to Shakuras, Matriarch Raszagal had them scour the temple grounds of the infestation. Once this was done, Sarah Kerrigan arrived and approached Raszagal, Judicator Aldaris and Dark Prelate Zeratul, asking to be escorted to their Citadel. Kerrigan offered to help find the Uraj and Khalis. She then departed with Artanis, Zeratul, the Executor and a protoss army to secure the crystals.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Quest for Uraj (in English). 1998. In their absence, Aldaris and a legion of Khalai survivors began an open revolt against Raszagal. Upon the army's return, Raszagal ordered the Executor to terminate Aldaris and quell the uprising.Raszagal: "Congratulations, Executor. Your success has brought us the promise of hope against the Zerg. However, we face a new threat within our own ranks. In your absence, Judicator Aldaris and an entire legion of Khalai survivors from Aiur have begun an open revolt against us." Zeratul: "By the gods, this is ill news indeed! Why would Aldaris betray us so?" Raszagal: "He and his ilk believe that it was wrong to have abandoned Aiur and consorted with our people. Their prejudices have driven them to perpetuate the Conclave's sins against us! Even now, Aldaris and his loyalist templar forces are preparing to attack our Citadel." Artanis: "I can scarcely believe this. As if the Zerg were not enough! Matriarch, are you certain of this?" Raszagal: "All too certain, young templar. Executor, as Matriarch of the Dark Templar and custodian of this world, I hereby order you to terminate Judicator Aldaris, and quell this untimely uprising without delay! There will be no dissent among us while the Zerg are poised to strike!" StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: The Insurgent (in English). 1998. Artanis and Zeratul confronted Aldaris, but Kerrigan killed him before he could reveal that she had manipulated Raszagal. Zeratul banished Kerrigan from Shakuras for interfering in a protoss matter.Aldaris: "You can no longer afford to be so naive, Artanis. While you were securing the crystals, I discovered that your Matriarch has been harboring a dark secret! She has been manipulated by de-" Sarah Kerrigan: "We have no time for this!" Zeratul: "Kerrigan... What have you done?" Kerrigan: "I just cleaned up your mess, Protoss. Don't be so squeamish." Zeratul: "Wretched creature! This was a Protoss matter; you had no right to interfere! Begone from this world! You are no longer welcome among us!" Kerrigan: "Fine. I've done what I came here to do. I've insured the destruction of the renegade Cerebrates, and I used you to do it. Have fun, mighty Protoss... We'll be seeing each other again, real soon..." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: The Insurgent (in English). 1998. Artanis carried the Uraj to the temple while Zeratul handled the Khalis. The zerg sent all their legions to destroy them, but the Executor prevented the zerg from destroying the temple while Artanis and Zeratul channeled the temple's energies. Once the channeling was complete, the protoss withdrew into the temple.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Countdown (in English). 1998. The resulting explosion obliterated the zerg on ShakurasBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: Fury of the Xel'Naga (in English). 1998. but left a wasteland of sand dunes and shattered ruins.StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty: Quickstart Guide. Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 2010. Dark Vengeance A Dark Templar terrorist known as Ulrezaj tried to drive the Protoss of Aiur away from Shakuras. His plot involved using false khaydarin crystals to genetically enhance zerg to run amok on the planet, as these zerg were immune to the effects of the xel'naga temple, causing the Dark Templar to hide in their secret places and leave the other protoss to fend for themselves.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode V: "Dark Vengeance" (in English). 1999-06-25. StarCraft Map Archives Fortunately Zeratul and Artanis were able to launch an expedition aimed at destroying the false crystals. A Dark Archon Hero and other protoss warriors infiltrated Schezar's Char base, destroying the crystals.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode IVA: "Desperate Measures" (in English). 1999-05-28. StarCraft Map Archives Ulrezaj had hatched another plot, however. Working with terran mercenary commander Alan Schezar, they created an EMP Generator capable of weakening protoss psionic energy, granting an enormous combat advantage. However, Zeratul's forces were able to defeat Ulrezaj and save their planet.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode V: "Showdown" (in English). 1999-06-25. StarCraft Map Archives The Drawing of the Web When Kerrigan returned to Shakuras, the pylon clusters generated an electromagnetic field that prevented her fliers from maneuvering. These clusters were infiltrated by Samir Duran, who caused a surge within them, resulting in an explosion which destroyed Talematros. During the confusion, Kerrigan's minions kidnapped Raszagal. Interbellum After retreating from Char Aleph, Artanis and the survivors of his fleet returned to Shakuras to rebuild their civilization.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: Epilogue (in English). 1998. For the next four years, the Khalai attempted to reunify their society with the Dark Templar. Interacting with them and the temple led to many new developments as the protoss prepared themselves for continuing the war with the zerg. In 2503,April 6, 2010. "Timeline". StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6.April 12, 2011. "Timeline." StarCraft II: Devils' Due. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). pp. 248-262. ISBN 978-1416-55085-3.September 27, 2011. "Timeline." StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 393-416. ISBN 978-1439-10938-0. protoss survivors from Aiur, accompanied by a terran named Rosemary Dahl, arrived on Shakuras. They had fled combat with the dark archon Ulrezaj, and wanted to recover a preserver, Zamara and her "host", Jake Ramsey. The Tal'darim had been subjected to a drug, Sundrop, which had cut them off from the Khala, but they eventually broke their addictions and reintegrated into protoss society. Legacy of the Void Invasion of Shakuras During the End War, Shakuras was overrun by zerg and hybrid forces that poured onto the world via its warp gate, coming from Aiur. The Shadow Guard was decimated and its cities obliterated.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cutscene prior to Amon's Reach (in English). 2015-11-10. Most of the survivors gathered within Talematros.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Karax (in English). 2015.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations before: Amon's Reach (in English). 2015-11-10. By the time the Spear of Adun arrived, only southwest quadrant of Talematros remained in Nerazim hands, and even then, control was tenuous. Ground forces under Artanis cleared out the launch bays, allowing the remaining Nerazim transports to be evacuated. Amons' forces overran Talematros. As the zerg neared the Shrines of Lizul, Matriarch Vorazun reluctantly decided to destroy Shakuras rather than let it be a den for Amon's forces. Artanis protested at first, but was swayed by Vorazun's argument that their true home had always been Aiur. In the end, he made a bold plan to bleed Amon by destroying Shakuras only after luring as many of his hybrid and zerg onto Shakuras as possible.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cutscene prior to Last Stand (in English). 2015-11-10. Destruction In order to destroy the planet, the protoss overloaded the temple's phase prism, forcing a spike of energy into the planet's core and lured as many of the zerg and hybrids onto the planet as possible. The protoss once again defended the temple from the zerg until its overload could be activated. More than one billion of Amon's corrupted zerg forces were killed in this process, along with many of his hybrid. Locations Landforms *Isle of Razjan *Katuul Province *Kakaru Keys *Naszar *Rock Garden *Shakuras Plateau *Xel'naga Temple Grounds Settlements *New Antioch *Shrines of Lizul *Talematros (capital) Structures *Alterzim Stronghold *Shakuras Templar Proving Grounds *Warp conduit (network hub)Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Shoot the Messenger (in English). 2013-03-12. *Warp gate *Xel'naga temple Notes Shakuras was planned to appear in StarCraft: Ghost, specifically the idea of an underground area in which Dark Templar resided. The idea never got off the ground however.CG Portfolio. Johnny Estil. Accessed on 2009-06-27 References Category:Planets Category:Xel'naga worlds Category:Nerazim worlds Category:Daelaam worlds